A Birthday Wish!
by TheWitchesVisions
Summary: It's Zelena birthday in the underworld and all she wants is to hold her daughter.


A birthday wish!

Zelena woke up and looked at her alarm clock 8:15 am on April 15. Her birthday. As Zelena got up and ready she kept thinking about the one thing she wants for her birthday, to hold her daughter. Zelena threw on a pencil skirt and Green blouse and headed  
down town. While she was walking toward Granny's she stopped, would it be a god idea? She thought to herself. Yeah what's the harm in trying?

As she walked into Granny's she felt multiple pairs of eyes looking toward her. She chose to ignore it, nothing was going to scare her off on her birthday. As she walked in she walked toward a table Regina and Robin were sitting at with the rest  
of the group. And her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I came here to ask if I could hold my daughter for a couple minutes." Zelena was nervous to ask.

"No." Robin said.

What nobody knew was that Hades was sitting just a couple booths away eating and listening to what was happening.

"It's only for a couple minutes, nothing bad will happe-" Zelena was cut off by Regina.

"He said no, and personally I agree. You just gave up your daughter to protect her and now your here to try to take her back?! So the answer is no." Regina said.

"I'm not trying to take her back! Damn it all I wanted was to hold her for a couple minutes, didn't think it was that much to ask." Zelena was now raising her voice but trying to be quiet because her daughter was sleeping.

Zelena walked toward the door and slammed it shut, Sobbing. The diner was deadly quiet, Hades had enough and stepped in.

"Now that was cruel." Hades said.

"We were doing what was right!" Regina said.

"No, you were doing what was convenient for you. Did you ever stop to think about why she wanted to hold her daughter. Or are you to selfish. Never mind don't answer that, everyone in this room already knows the answer." Hades said.

" Ok Hades, why did she want to hold her daughter?" Robin asked.

"It's her damn birthday." Hades said in a very pissed voice.

Faces started to look guilty as the diner didn't make a sound and everyone stood still. There were pissed off faces looking at Robin and Regina, and some would think no one was in there is they walking in with there eyes closed.

"We didn't know." Regina said calmly.

"I'm surprised, you seem to make everything your business, why leave this very small detail alone?" Hades asked.

It was still very quiet. Hades picked up his coat and walked towards the door.

"Don't worry, you guys keep eating. Ill go check on her." Hades left the diner and no one made a sound for a couple seconds. Then people started to leave, but not without shooting a dirty face to the 'heros' first.

On the way to Zelenas farm house, Hades went and picked up the missing storybook pages about them. He just felt like he would need them. He knocked on her door and when the door opened she looked like she had been crying.

"Zelena." Hades said.

They hugged and she cried.

"I was sitting a couple booths away when it happened." Hades said.

"I'm sorry you weren't supposed to see that." Zelena said.

"It's okay, I'm glad I did. I wouldn't have know to come here if I didn't." Hades said.

They walked inside and Hades got them a cup of tea. When they sat down they drank and talked, but something else happened. After 20 or so minutes both Hades and Zelena got up to go to the sink, and it felt like time stopped. They kissed. Hades curse broke.  
They Laid on the couch and talked for hours, when it was time for Hades to go he got up and laid the pages on the table.

"Hey Hades." Zelena asked.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As hours passed Zelena got a knock on the door. It was Robin and Regina.

"Ugh." She groaned to herself.

Trying to be as pleasant as she could be she opened the door.

"Hello." She said with a fake smile.

"Hi." Regina and Robin said with a guilty face.

"What do you need?" Zelena said wanting to hurry this along.

"We're here to apologize about this morning, our attitude was not acceptable." Regina said.

"It's fine." Zelena said not wanting to start another argument.

"Regina and I also spoke about shared custody." Robin said.

Zelena looked up at Robin.

"Can we come in?" Regina asked.

"S-sure." Zelena shuddered and let them in.

They talked for a couple minutes about giving Zelena weekends. She picks her daughter up on Friday nights and drops her offon Monday morning. Since it was Friday, she would be picking her up in a few hours.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will be updating soon!


End file.
